Daedalus's Workshop
Calm in the Storm “There’s nothing else to this except the fact that they’re idiots,” Tabart replied, slamming his hand against the palm of the table. He glanced at everyone around him with a smirk, contrary to his actions in which he seemingly appeared angry. To be honest, he was annoyed. He was tired of the questions. For some reason, everyone was worried about the pirate’s endgame, or their game-plan. To Tabart, none of that mattered. Whether they came utterly prepared or not, the results would be the same. After Tabart’s outburst, there was a fraught silence that filled the room; the sheer tension paralyzing everyone in a state of suspension and confusion. Therefore, Tabart exhaled deeply. “You guys don’t get it do ya? We already knew them fuckers were coming! That’s how good our intelligence agencies are. The World Government ain’t nothin’ to fuck with, right?” Tabart explained. “But what’s the best part is that they don’t know that we know. Sure, they’re going to expect some resistance, but for two warlords to be here, waiting for them? That’s going to throw them off their game, if they’re smart.” He removed his hands from the table and stood up straight. “The plan is simple. We’re going to play mind games…But, the hitch of this plan relies on everyone following orders and sticking to their roles. Which means, you three are backup,” he said, pointing to the three known figures in Impel Down: Lowkey Devil, the warden, Ferdinand Christopher, the vice warden, and Marlboro Winston, the head jailor. These three had managed to secure Impel Down beyond what it once was, earning them praise from their allies and complete ire and fear from dastardly pirates. “Don’t leave the inside of this jail,” Tabart bluntly directed, “And Christopher! You MUST not fall. If you do, this entire operation is fucked, okay? Good!” He turned around from the table and began walking towards the door of their room, his cloak from the momentum of his walk. “Come Jack! We have some preparations to make in the next few hours!” ---- And like that, several hours had already passed as Tabart and Jack stood atop the entrance of the prison, elevated by Jack’s wind that churned the wind into a gentle breeze by a mere flick of his sheathed blade. Tabart had heard that he was considered one of the strongest swordsmen in the world, but he hadn’t anticipated such strength prior to his induction in the Shichibukai. He now understood why the World Government trusted him with so many different affairs and responsibilities. “Achoo!” Tabart blasted, sneezing the excess pollen and spores away from his nose. The air was a musky, heavily pollenated area, due to the sudden excess of flowering plants and trees. Tabart was always somewhat of an agriculturalist, and he deeply preferred his surroundings to host plants that he could simply look at. They were so beautiful, and for him, they were often what saved him from life and death. While the pollen and spores would normally be contained, due to Impel Down resting in the calm belt, Jack’s powers had spread them across the atmosphere, blanketing the sea in a musky, yellow, clear, whatever color-mist. While it definitely lead to a variety of sneezes and such, it also helped limit visibility. For the pirates, this was dangerous because it would at least visually conceal Jack and Tabart; although still detectable by Kenbunshoku. However, smell would be something different as well. If the allergies of those dastardly pirates didn’t clog their noses, then the smell of fumes would overwhelm them, just as the smell of all spores and pollen tended to do. “Alright Jack!” Tabart replied, punching his hand against his fist. “Let’s do this.” "Might as well, after all we are already out here," the swordsman stated as he sat upon the pillar of air."Though I'd say that the both of us being here is probably overkill." The monk of a pirate meditated as he waited for whatever was going to come, his senses drifting on the wind as he allowed them to seep outwards. "But let us see what the day has in store for us." Amongst the duo, was Bryant D. Kobe. After their success at Mount Olympus, the Shichibukai insisted that Kobe tag along on this ride seeing as to how Kobe also had a bit of business with Impel Down. He couldn't quite deduce whether or not Tabart had been genuinely opening the invite for Kobe to join, or if the purple-haired Pirate decided this was his method of paying him back. Regardless, Kobe didn't question it. He'd spent an entire year on and off with Tabart, the man teaching the young pirate further uses of both Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki, both in the forms of combat which would play a vital role in the current situation. Kobe looked to Tabart then to Jack, leaning back on his Nimbus before it branched off and created a backrest to support him and stop him from falling. "Aye, Brobart. Yer samurai friend give me tha' creeps." Eyebrow lifting, Kobe squinted his left eye to try and get a better look at the man. "Like a r'bot! Ain't got no facial expressions." "Eeeeeh, clahaha- Wait ah minute, Brobart! Since, technically, I'm doin' work for the World Government, do that mean I get cut a check? Or whatever it is they give ye. Aye aye, look, Tabart. Tell them, I want in on tha' Missing Continents. Free reign to explore 'em and to claim 'em. There ain't a soul who can guide through that area but me, ye got me Brobart, right? Yer got me?" ---- Ferdinand Christopher observed the many monitors from the surveillance room, posture straight and large arms joined behind his back. There were a large quantity of screens which the guards looked at, constantly writing something on the papers laid before their desks, others just observed. By Christopher's side was Commodore Bigdwun, who stood in a similar posture. "All of the Levels are in fair condition, Sir Christopher." A jailor said, back turned against the screens, he saluted Christopher. "Thank you, cutie pie," Christopher patted the jailor's head. "You see, Bigdwun-dono?" Back to his spot, he didn't even glance at Bigdwun. "Our security has made sure that all Levels and their corridors are surveylled. Not only that," He rose a finger, "We possess special Den Den Mushi in order to counter any disturbances in our signals." "Ohooo," Bigdwun rubbed his beardy chin, "You showed me about all of 'em corridors indeed!! Tho', I'd still like something more... concrete, y'feel Christopher-dono?" He almost swallowed dryly once Christopher's eyes fell upon him. Rather than say anything, Christopher walked up to one of the guards and held her shoulder. "Release the prisoner 3720-B from Level 3, order none of the guards to stand on his way." The guard nodded and clicked on a specific Den Den Mushi, quickly communicating that the guards ought to reach the designed cell. Most glued their eyes to a specific screen on the wall, guards walking to a cell and opening it up. A few seconds passed, a man dressed in prison clothes ran out of the door and through the corridors, yelling madly. "H-He's going out," Bigdwun muttered, his eyes trembling, he looked at Christopher, who simply had his eyes on the screen. Indeed, many of the screens showed the trajectory the prisoner followed, then, all of a sudden, he was out on a gate, one that led to the sea. "W-What?!" Bigdwun yelled, even the prisoner seemed to be in disbelief. "He's already by the entrance!! But, he was on Level 3-" "Wait and see, Bigdwun-dono, wait and see." Christopher cooed. Even as the prisoner jumped on the water and swam frantically, the screen continued to follow him, various Den Den Mushi flew over the oceans, while some operated underwater. "W-What's going to happen, I see no gates of Justice..." Bigdwun's eyes widened. "No... no gates of justice?" "Much like I said," Christopher's deep voice came again. "Wait and see." The prisoner continued to swim rapidly, his grin wider than ever. But, then, what they saw through the screen was the end-point of the prisoner's trajectory. It was the prison again. "Eh?!" Bigdwun yelled, his eyes pointing out like cones. "H-He came back..." "He had no choice, Bigdwun-dono," Christopher closed his eyes, "No one here does." "H-How-" Christopher smiled. "You look good when you ask it, I'll explain it to you." Christopher-'' A screechy voice boomed in the mind of the massive vice-warden and Bigdwun. ''Devil says we can't go around revealing the tricks of our show. When that scourge Monkey D. Luffy broke out of the impregnable prison, it became the World Government's mission to find ways to enhance the prison's defenses. This included various manipulations and powers of Devil Fruit's working together in seldom. But one of the greatest enhancements came from a stronger leadership. With the top of the pyramid being a man known only as Lowkey Devil. And much like his name, the crimson haired, grey skinned demon radiated an enigmatic evil from his being. Even now, as he slept on a couch not too far away from the duo. Clad in a red robe, he easily became known as the evilest warden in the history of Impel Down. Why? Well the reason that brat was able to break out of the prison was the immense focus on physical destruction. The levels of hell have an over-importance placed on hurting people physically. Cuts. Stabs. Boiling water. Chump stuff to some of the world's strongest fighters! But what about spiritually? What about mentally? A fun test! Beat a dog for walking outside...and it'll never walk outside again! Combined with the trickery of Christopher's fruit...There's a reason why Devil personally chose Christopher to serve beneath him. The Devilish Duo accomplished what very few would be able to. Devil says weaklings such as him would not last in being tortured. Devil says he's easy to interrogate. The voice continued within both minds. "Totototototo!" Christopher laughed upon receiving the voice's message. "Devil-chan, you should not worry, for this man is a Marine to be trusted," He gestured at Bidwun with his left hand. "But I'll respect your wishes more." Suddenly, Christopher placed a hand by his stomach and pushed his head forward, crashing it against the floor, a long bow. "For that, I'm sorry!" He instantly got up, his forehead bruised. "We ought to stay on good terms with the Marines, no better than to showcase our improved system first-hand." "Ruffhahahaharuff!" A voice laughed, his green eyes lighting up through the darkness of the prison. He was clad in the clothing of Impel Down and he stood on the outside of the cells. Cuffing his hands up in the air, the man continued to laugh before giving the nearby prisoners a silent glare. He hadn't been anywhere near the rest of the guards and to be honest, for this moment, this is how he wanted it to be. "I dare one of ya to try and escape today!" He claimed and while it may have seemed like sarcasm, he meant that statement with every fiber of his being. He was Rasta Volos, a "Head Jailer" of Impel Down and mostly known for his ability to communicate with the prisoners on a level beyond being criminals. "Run and cling if you'd like! Or be men and fight alongside us!" Volos said, "I've done it all for you." He spun around and his locks bounced in the wind, "You never know, sentences might be shortened!" Devil says that staying on good terms is easy but that doesn't mean telling them all of our cards. The voice continued in Christopher's mind. Devil says that as long as we continue producing, we will always be in their good graces. Devil twisted to lay on his side. Still sound asleep. But something on the screen change. The one where the prisoner was now back in the prison...he slowly approached the wall and began banging his head against it. Drawing blood. "I'll never escape." "I'll never escape." He repeated. Suddenly several others joined him and began to tap their heads against the same wall. Their faces twisted into an amalgamation of sadness and desperation. Their spirits utterly broke. Upcoming Storm The ocean waves went on calmly, passing by the hull of the large ship, one provided by the Black Widow Pirates no less, after all, it had bits of seastone coated below it, allowing for proper travels. In front of it were the gigantic Gates of Justice, which had opened minutes before, likely due to Buster D. Amaka's ruse. Yes, Amaka, as a Shichibukai, used her power to allow entrance towards Impel Down, however, the ones to truly take such a route were none other than the temporary alliance between the Dragon Pirates and the Holiday Pirates. Donning his white armor was Cain D. Abel, he stood at the utter front of the large ship's deck, observing the enormous gate. "We're finally here..." He began, glancing back at the other present Pirates. Among the Pirates standing aboard the Holiday ship, Dragon D. Dexter, captain of the Dragon Pirates had been ready for battle, but why? To be quite honest, Dexter didn't have to do anything that they were preparing to do. In fact, it wasn't his problem that his old veteran grandfather had rolled over to sadness and allowed himself to be captured by his half-witted grandson. This entire journey, Dexter had been working on what he could say to his grandfather. Hell, he even prepared a song for him. He was almost certain that it was going to be a hit, especially because it had been over a year since he had released any bit of music. Today would be one hell of a day and if he knew any better, it could possibly be his last. Even then, he'd be damned if he would go without a fight. There was a wife and kid that needed him back at Wano. Spreading and extending his fingers, Dexter created a relatively large ZONE over a large portion of the sea and Impel Down. These ZONES were much larger than what he could do prior to his training with Yoshitsune, a simple display of the fact he'd gotten much more efficient with his devil fruit. "Oh, oh, oooooh..." He sang at the top of his lungs, though he didn't seem like it, he had a gentle voice that would add a soothing sensation to the ZONE. "Ain't have nobody but myself..." he sang again, even if you weren't a fan of Dexter as a pirate or a man, these few words he uttered would indeed send chills down the listeners' spines for them to feel. "They left me cryin' out for help." Each time he spoke, his words reached further and further across the area until they reached the Shichibukai group. Natnael made his way closer to the ground of the ship where Dexter had stood. He flicked his hand through his orange hair, as he leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes. He'd essentially allowing the lyrics to seep into his mind. "Captain!" Natnael called out to Abel, can you not feel that? He shooking his head left and right, his hair bouncing around as he did. What he had been referring to "feeling" were the lyrics that Dexter spoke. "Nobody but myself.. they left me crying out for help." Those very words Natnael lived them in his past. Abandoned by his family, crying every night hoping that he could be accepted by at least someone. Just those words alone, he could relate with. "Keep goin' kid." A sweatdrop went by Abel's head, he tilted it to observe the scenario behind him, a singing Dexter, a following Natnael, the other members of either crews. Once glanced at, Gerhard looked and walked away, Abel blinked. "I see you're already making friends," Abel spoke, extending one hand at everyone, "Nat dear." Flickering around him for a second was the red color. "You're dearly more professional than I am in this, Dexter-kun." Abel commented, gesturing with the same hand. "And I assume this carefreeness means that you all have agreed in a plan." Beside him, the Mabulrega floated aimless and slowly. "...Right?" He squinted his eyes, looking at the each of them. "Mhmmmm, o-oh-oooooh..." Dexter said, though while he had been responding to Abel, he had also continued you sing his new song. "We'll take on the threat outside." His hand pointing at Alastor and Gerhard, his first and second mates. "Before even opening my ZONE I could sense "him" and he isn't alone. Two others." He then turned to Xander and pointed at him. "Xander will be VERY useful. He's got a CC roar, or a "Crowd Control" skill... It's like in games. Easy?" Gerhard pointed at himself. "Of course, we gettin' some heavy shit," He shrugged then. "I've met one of them..." His eyes narrowed and the figure of Benjamin Tabart amidst a field of trees came into his mind's eye, then, the vision was of him and another extremely large aura. "Tis' be like revisiting a level, except it's a high level. Who woulda' thought..." "I was wondering when you would notice it," Abel said, smiling at them, "Does this mean I'll be required outside the facility?" The Mabulrega straigthened in its floating position, ready for Abel to grab and brandish it. "Actually..." Yes, before they would even say anything, Abel said it himself. "I'll trust you," He pointed at the Dragon Pirates, "With holding them off." Still humming, Dexter kept his sights on the battle waiting to unfold before him. "Revisit a level?" Dexter asked, "I dunno' about you, Gerhard. But my folks told me there ain't anything good about going to prison." Spreading his fingers apart, then snapping them together, a sphere formed in the palm of his hand before levitating its way towards Abel's face. It would do nothing, but hover. "One of my ZONEs," Dexter said, it was still common knowledge to the public that he was the one that ate the Ope Ope no Mi, information that Dexter took it upon himself to not correct. "It's something like a communication device. I can see what you're doing and relay information. At the moment of the old man's release, we leave." "Yo, so I get to tag along with Natnael again!" Xander said, smashing his fist into the palm of his hand. Much like Dexter, Gerhard, and Alastor who took three months off their time to go out and train, Xander tagged along with Natnael and got a bit more "busy" in the world. Their business consisted of conquering two world government islands: Polaroid which went to the Holiday Pirates and Carvern Island which went to the Dragon Pirates. Natnael's bounty had risen to 430,000,000 while Xander's had increased to 395,000,000 a duo that gave the Marine group of Cigar Rette's a nasty taste in their mouth. "I guess so, Xander. Crack some skulls?" Natnael asked. "You fuckin' know it!" Xander responded. "Then it begins," Tabart replied if he heard Xander's conversation. A sly smirk slid onto his visage as he pulled out a blunt from the inside of his jacket. He flicked his fingers against the lighter, cuffing his hands against the end of his blunt in an attempt to spark fire in this pollinated breeze. "Let's go..." The moment that Tabart's lighter ignited his blunt, the flames spread forwards ahead of him, through the pollen, igniting the explosive spores into a tsunami of fire intent on crushing the opposition that lay ahead of them, boiling the oceans, and whatever else lay in its wake. "Ohooo, the party's begun," Abel cooed at the brightness that came from behind his vision, scorching the very atmosphere, the water and the air engulfed in their entirety, he closed his eyes. Turning around quite slowly, he crossed his arms and let the Mabulrega remain afloat, also covered in such brightness. His knees were shoulder-length apart and legs were straight in posture. Water steaming, air hissing, fire brimming, all throughout the scenery in front of them, everything moved, Abel did not even stop to ponder on the reaction of those accompanying him. Rather, all he did, after a few breaths, was open his eyes, once they reached half-way through, they opened completely and caused an unexisting shockwave in front of him. His eyes widened at the same time, prompting an aura of sky blue to come aflame and leak into the world as well, his hair flared behind him. This aura, accompanied by a blackness that came from sparks and risps, painted over the ship, the ocean, everyone, and came into contact with the flames that Tabart had summoned, they both roared whence that happened. The world around them had darkened, even if such color coming from Abel was light in appearance. His Haoshoku Haki, rather than his devil fruit power, was what alerted the very seas of his presence, his kingly disposition. A King was much more than his jewels, his position, his crow, Abel's stare firmed into the tsunami of fire, seeking to make it tumble down and fall down into nothingness. Dexter watched as everything unfolded, but he made no efforts to move. He was a captain in his own right, he knew that there would be someone to act without his own need, but didn't expect it to be Abel. As the chain of explosions and fire clouded the area, Abel counter it and while it wasn't stated out loud the sensation he gave off matched Dexter's own. He knew it belonged to that of a King. After the Tsunami of flames fell down, Dexter couldn't help but to give Abel a reaction based on words. "Abel," he said, pausing as he rested his forearm on the hilt of his hidden sword. Then he closed his eyes and breathed, "That was so cool." Inhaling, Dexter forced his muscles into submission of his command and ordered them to relax. Right after he commanded his pores to open and once they all did, he exhaled through his mouth and released a gust of wind from not just his mouth, but his entire body each of the pores acting like miniature blow-holes pushing out air to combine and create a superwind current which shot across the sea towards Impel Down. This was the control over his body he learned from Yoshitsune, Senjutsu the art that only the talented of Ryutsume Dojo students had the ability to learn and only the blessed could master. But not just Senjutsu itself would give someone the ability to access and achieve what Dexter just managed to pull off from what seemed to be a simple exhaling to those around. Gogyō Kohō, the Wind Breathing Method, through strokes of breathing and exceptional body control, one can command the existing air and wind currents around your sword to use for attacks as though you are generating it yourself. Or in Dexter's case, he could pull the air out of his body itself. Much like Abel, Dexter opened his eyes but rather than halfway he did it full. A silver light flashed, summoning a burst of silver aura which traveled along with the wind. This was Dexter's own summoned spirit in the exact same manner as Abel's own. Though he said nothing out loud, he mentally commanded the resulting haki-infused wind current to crash into the sea just before reaching the platform the Shichibukai stood on. After the wind had crashed into the sea, the rage of whispering wind was no more. Everything stopped and halted, while the other members of the Dragon Pirates looked to Dexter as though they had been expecting more. No one said anything and the silence sat for a few moments, until Xander took it upon himself to break it. "Captain!" Xander shouted, clawing his hands and turning his full body to him. "You can't just start something cool like that with the hopes of competing with Abel only to stop! What the fuck! You're making me look bad in front Natnael." Xander sighed, "Abel, I would like to apologize for that embarrassing display. If you would like to save me from never seeing anything like that again, I'd be more than happy to join your crew." Though he said those words, it was more in a joking manner and he hopped Abel would catch it. "But ser" Before he could continue, Dexter interrupted his words with a sigh. "This is why you can't talk. There's always a calm..." he ended, holding the rest of his statement so that he could pick it up later. With a quick but intense blink, the sea surface glimmered silver as Dexter's own eyes dilated and three rings rippled before transitioning them to a silverish-purple mix. The seawater moved and though the Holiday Pirate's ship was grand, it would be forcefully rocked around, before leaning and moving forward. The silvery water spun like a whirl, before sinking in the middle and then BOOOOOSH an explosion occurred within the ocean before bursting upward into the sky like a volcano eruption except the magma had been replaced by the seawater which was tinted by Dexter's haki. It spread apart to form itself into a wave--no--a Tsunami that dwarfed even the grand prison of Impel Down, pushing forward ready to drown anything in its wake before it. In this case, that would be the Shichibukai group as well as the prison as a whole. "Before the storm." Dexter ended before closing his eyes again. Xander stood in complete silence as the tsunami formed. A dazzling look sparkled in his eyes, before they grew wider and his hands were bright up to his chest. "THAT WAS SO FUCKIN' CLEAN!!!" Tabart could hear Xander literally screaming in awe as the Tsunami charged towards Jack and himself; like some love-struck boy. He was probably gay. Not that there was anything wrong with that! No, what was wrong with being gay?! It was 1578! Almost 1579! Tabart shook his head, clearing his head of his closeted homophobia. Now wasn't the time for that. He dug into his pockets, and pulled out a handful of seeds that he dropped from the top of Impel Down towards the rising tides. "You know what's the best way to deal with a flood, Jack?" he inquired, exhaling a puff of smoke from his blunt as he spoke. He snapped his fingers, allowing the seeds to grow into a massive fortress of powerful trees that were shaped and molded into what appeared to be a massive collection of stacked trees; a wall of some sort, sitting between the tsunami and the impenetrable prison. "A Dam." The tsunami slammed against the wooden wall, failing to penetrate the woody plants. Why would they? Woody plants had done what humans hadn't, and evolved over millions of years to safeguard themselves against the elements. It was that structural tissue (wood) that allowed them to grow to be the largest and tallest terrestrial plants in the world. "Dexter may have learned some new tricks," Tabart begun again, speaking to Jack, but not directly addressing him. "But, what's three months of training to millions of years of evolution?" He threw his blunt, allowing the wind to carry it away from him. "Ey Kobe, I don't think we going to be needing you out here...You go on inside, take care of anything that gets in there, and if you do that, I'll get you that continent thing or whatever you want." Kobe smiled, turning his back at Tabart with a wave. "Clahahahaha, I'll hold you up to that, Bart." He said, walking through the doors of the prison. Drug Addicts... Jack scoffed internally at the two young men. But he would keep his peace on that topic. ---- "It seems the welcome's party began." Abel mused, gaze not leaving the direction of the Shichibukai, some kind of spotlight came from nowhere and shone over him. Though, at the following moment, he turned to face the Dragon Pirates and pointed a fist at them. "How about y'all take them on while the rest goes inside? Those who won't, hold on to something." Waiting no more, Abel rose his left leg to the point the bottom of his foot faced the skies, oxygen invading and expanding his lungs. This required something simple, a note of a melody that would jumpstart all the following ones. "Hm," With but a simple grunt and a release of the air within him, with nothing but a blurr of a motion, he quickly lowered the limb and had his foot directly smash the surface below him, the entire ship was pushed into the sea, overwhelmed by the surging circles of pressure originated from Abel's foot. They travelled along the water as well, creating massive ripples through and through, both on the surface and underwater. Raging winds were similarly birthed from that initial shockwave, washing over the other members of the group and also reaching out far away to their enemies. Due to his exact location, the far front of the deck, Abel made the rest of the ship rise, while the one he was in descended. Like a catapult, he pretended to use the momentum and surge of the ship to throw those that would fight towards the defence forces of the Shichibukai, they were going to be launched much like bullets though. Abel himself did not lose his footing, even when the ship tried to put itself back into place due to gravity. ---- "Not bad," The older swordsman expressed outwardly at the wall. "You have been progressing, that wall came up faster than the last time you made one. But I suppose I shouldn't force you to do all of the work." Jack stood up upon the sky as he drew back his right hand. Even as the pirates began making preparations to approach, Jack sought to keep them away. The wind twisted and turned under his touch, streams of air almost visible as they coiled around his hands. The swordsman took a deep breath, centring himself has the muscles in his left hand bulged. The strike of his palm was faster than the eye could see, Jack seeming to glitch through the world as it lashed out. One instant his hand was drawn back, the next it was extended out forward. While at first, this seemed to accomplish nothing, the next visible aspect of his strike was the handprint the size of a building sliced out from the wall of trees in front of him, the razor-sharp air having cut a clean hole through the dense wood. The next was the sound of the impact, crashing and screeching as the wood had given way. All the occupants of the ship would see even as they manoeuvred to come in closer would be a trench of water being carved out, as if a hand of god was attempting to strike them down. "Damn dearest!!" Abel yelled once Jack made his presence more than known, for, what he directed at them was but a welcoming gift. Sometimes, gifts were given as responses to other gifts, Abel opened his hand in a grappling position and positioned his right foot much behind, twisting his torso slightly. Though certainly not as refined as Jack's movement, "HAH!" Abel pressed the open hand forward, creating a brief light from the atrit between his body and the very atmosphere. Wind roared yet again, sending several more waves through the water below, then, it took on a very rough shape, that of an open hand's, just like Jack's. Passing between the ones that were thrown, it went to collide against Jack's own, a meeting that awarded the world with yet another explosion of pure shock and pressure. Sparks flew from such contact point, darkening the environment around them as the struggle impacted over everything, both hands briefly visible despite being made out of pressurized air. Abel stood there with his arm and hand extended, pressing forth against the raging one that came from Jack's palm. In fact, Abel's own, be it due to his skill or the suddenness at which it was invoked, was slightly pushed backwards. All the while, the Dragon Pirates were stuck in this chaotic clash of shockwaves and explosions. Draco D. Alastor, one of the Heavenly Dragons, made sure to brace his own stance as the world around him began to twist into itself as a typhoon would. He clenched the hilt of his blade and waited for the right time to enter the fray. "Man...we're stuck in a dangerous situation...I hope our training pays off, over." Jack didn't even pause at Abel stopping his direct attack, already moving on to his next move as his hands whipped around his form. Currents of air beckoned and turned at the touch of his palms even as the sky above and the sea below began to roil under his caress. The surrounding world gasped and shuddered as Jack brought his fingertips together, the air seemingly stretching as his digits drew paths along it. To many swordsmen, all they saw in the air was a medium for their slashes to transmit across. A mere vessel for their power. But for those who truly understood the sky around them, it became so much more. Jack twisted his arms, grabbing the air and forcing it to undulate along the path he chose as streams of razor-sharp air expelled from the gaps between his fingers. The streams grew and lengthened as they twisted and turned, a twister of twisters screaming through the air as they too sliced through the thick wooden wall. Even as the force of his palm began to fade, the twister of twisters reached out, four razor-sharp streams slicing a hole through the water as they aimed to place the holiday's ship in the eye of the tornado before they contracted and sliced the ship to ribbons. "Kamikaze..." Was all the warlord mumbled as he observed. With Abel busy handling his palm, how would the rest deal with this? Inside Hell It'd been almost a decade since they decided to throw him in this hellhole. Not a day pass that he didn't think about his fellow crew mates of the Roaring Pirates. And of his two little warriors left in the care of the old hag of Honeybow Orphanage. The man rubbed his forehead as he thought about it. He'd hoped to one day give up the life of piracy to raise them. To give them a life he'd never had. But now he was a muscular warrior filled with the burning desire for vengeance. The flame within his chest amplified by the recent discovery of his brother's own success. Littered from paper to paper. The fact that little brat managed to not only amass a crew but obtain such a bounty...No way he could let him outwork him. Mauritius is out there making a name for himself. Seizing his destiny by his own hands. Blackman thought as he stared at his own empty palms. They tightened into fist...which often mean something was being destroyed. While I'm here after those bastards took my fate from me. Once a great pirate onset to become an Emperor of the sea. Now...a prisoner. But the universe told the man that the time was coming for his freedom. For him to take vengeance upon this world. Or perhaps those voices belonged to the other him in another attempt to break his spirit. They'd tried everything so far. Each floor progressively worst than the last. But he took it like one would enter a training regime. The Crimson Hell. A forest of blades and needles. It took quite some time...but eventually his mind became numb to the pain. His body healing over the wounds as his muscles grew. Everyday, he chased those scrawny prisoners around. Doing the jobs of the jailers for them. Training and fighting. Non stop. Then came the Wild-Beast Hell. His personal favorite! Enemy after enemy. Partner after partner. He made sure to give them a great chase. Ignoring their mutterings as he focused on sharpening his own awareness. Each battle further transforming the man's mind into that of a beast. Was that why the universe brought him here? To sharpen the man into an unbreakable force?! To become a might meant to destroy the heavens above. Starvation Hell. Freezing Hell. Boiling Hell. Everything. Ten years in hell transformed him from a mere pirate into a man who'd shake the world. That is if he got out of this hellhole alive. But first...he needed to make sure that they were okay. That they managed to survive during the past decade. It was one of the only things that kept him going. The dream of giving his family the world. The thought brought a devious smile to Blackman's usually stone face. “What’s got you all smiley?” A slender and beautiful ebony woman appeared to the brolic mans side, her hand running onto his side as she strutted forward, the picture of beauty despite their imprisonments. She know just what the man had been thinking of, she had her own person to beat. His brother was not alone in his endeavors, close by his side and right on his tail, neck and neck in their adventures, the perfect rivals, bringing up the family name and aiming to leave her eclipsed within the iron walls of Impel Down. Despite her small stature, what little size she had was covered in lean muscles and a large scar on her stomach, here glare intimidating, no matter the height difference, she stood just as tall as the man to her side. Her normal smirk appearing on her face, her hand now placed itself on her hip as she, Brazzers D. Moriah, stood to the man’s side on such a fateful day. "The universe has been telling me the time is coming for us to bring retribution to this world." The muscular giant of a human said with a cheeky smile. He looked to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. A sign of beauty in a landscape of pain and suffering. But the thought of being able to try to bring greatness once again was a sun in his stomach. But beneath that sun laid an endless cave. And in that cave rested the bloodied corpse of an older man. A bald warrior chained up. "What do you think they're doing, my love?" Blackman asked. ---- The doors of Impel Down burst open and the seven-foot teen donning a white coat entered into the prison. As he did, in his immediate sight, a group of prison guards stood armed and ready to attack. Kobe gave them a widen grin before lifting his hands up as though he had been surrendering. Lifting their pitchforks and pointing them at Kobe, he stopped in his tracks. "Aye, wait! Yer can't attack me, I'm on yer side!" He tossed his thumb, "I'm with tha' Shichibukai group," he said, "Tha' Dragon and Holiday Pirates are sending their own group in 'ere. I'm 'ere to do my job. That's all." The group looked amongst themselves, they had no one to turn to, but one pulled out a den den mushi. "Yer can trust me, names Kobe. Call yer head jailer and ask." Nodding, they lifted the den den mushi and before it could fully ring there was a pickup. "Ruff, what is it, ruff! I've got better stuff to do!" A man spoke and the guard asked, informing him that Kobe sought access to level six as a layer of extra protection. "Ruff, yes, yes. He's with Tabart as a defense, let him down." With that, the guards escorted Kobe down to level six where the rest of the jailers, Vice-Warden, and Warden would await him. One of the guards, which walked behind Kobe, seemed to purposely remain from his point of view. His eyes scanned Kobe from top to bottom. Within a flick, another guard started to analyze Kobe from a different angle. Then another and then another. Eyes jumping from body to body until he was satisfied. In the control room, Devil turned in his sleep. This kid was surely trouble. Anything having to do with the Shichibukai meant trouble. How can someone hope to leash evil? But this one...his energy moved differently from the others. Even though he trust his faculty with his own life, the evil warden feared that this man had his own agenda. Everyone possessed an ulterior motive. Everyone wants to come out on top. Even the closest of friends are constantly thinking of their own success first. A voice emerged in his Rasta's head. Devil Says why are we giving him access to Level Six? "Hmmm, ruff." Volos said in his usual tone, sticking his finger into his ear. "You're going to have to stop doing that, Warden. It really fucks with me, ruff." While Devil couldn't see it with his own eyes, he could hear the obnoxiously loud slurping sound Volos had been making due to his drinking out of a large plate. "The Shichibukai and their allies are here to protect the prison are they not, woof." He drank again, "The break-in is aimed at level six with the most powerful prisoners, sir. That's what Buster D. Amaka reported, ruff, ruff! Don't be so uptight, if he tries anything, he can't beat me, Warden! I'll bite his fucking arm off!" --- While their conversation had been unfolding, Kobe had finally reached Impel Down Level Six, one foot in front of the other as he walked down the rampaging hall. Black and white stripes latched onto the cell bars, jerking on them in the hopes that they could tear them apart and somehow get free. Others were shackled from hands to feet, spatting out dirty words at Kobe hoping to get his attention for just a moment. He looked at them all. Each and every one of them made him more and more disgusted. It wasn't even their looks or the fact that they were hopeless, but simply the fact that they managed to get themselves in such a predicament. His white coat waved into the air as he simply tucked his hands into his pockets while continuing to walk down the hall until he reached the very end of it. He looked up and despite all the noise in the background virtually halting his ability to think, he kept his sights on the cell that had been in the far back wall shrouded by darkness and just a little portion to see. Though it didn't have the biggest view, Kobe could see the four small bowls in the cell. There was no way a human had to eat from such small objects, especially not the two being held in this specific cell. Every step of the way the guards followed him and had Kobe made any moves, they were ready to stab him with their haki infused pitchforks and the rest of the guards, jailers, and lackeys would come running out of the wood-works. Even placing Kobe in a set of seastone cuffs had not put them at enough ease. The two locked in the cell could see the boy approached and while they said nothing initially, one of them began to growl in attempts to intimidate Kobe. The one who remained quiet was he who Kobe had sought out to see, the man of the hour, and who Tabart and his group had been sent here to stop from getting: Gambi Vincenzo. "The man of the hour," Kobe said, grinning to the point that even the darkness couldn't stop his bright white teeth from shining. "Gambi Vincenzo, yer got some strong cats tryin' to come get yer outta here, aye? Update, neither of them are of yer Xros Crew..." Vincenzo laughed, "Vehahahaha, not even the Xros so someone else? I have a lotta' allies, vehahahahaha! The Xros are preparing for war, if they were to come, it'd most definitely be when the iron was hot! A break-out just when Kurama and those thought they reached victory, everyone here would be broken out! That's just tha' kinda man Shiguma is. What about ye?" Vincenzo asked, "I don't think you came here to aid in breakin' me out of this place." "Nah," Kobe said, shrugging his shoulders before peeking into the cell closer. "I'm 'ere to keep 'em from gettin' down to this point. Decided it'd do me a better to talk to yer before ye die tryna get outta 'ere." Again, the man laughed, leaning back until the point that tears began to roll out of his eyes. "They can't kill me, boy! Vehahahaha!" He said, pointing his finger upwards to the ceiling of the cell. Even though that's where his pointing ended physically, there was a double meaning and only those true to the world would understand it. "These people down here don't have tha' authority to!" He kept pointing up, "Tha' higher ain't order it..." Sighing, the ebony teen shook his head. "Listen, before you die, I want to share something with you. You know, from man to man." Kobe had dropped his piratey accent and taken up that that mannerism of speaking back when he was a scholar at the Cloudia Kingdom. "I've got time boy, spill it! It's not often I get visitors." "Heh," Kobe began, blowing hot air from his nose. "My name is Bryant D. Kobe, somehow. Someway. Your old ass... is my grandfather." "BAUWH- WHAAAAAAT?!" Vincenzo shouted, shaking the very foundation of Level Six with a sonic boom. "Grandpa?!?! What the fuck!" Vincenzo's shackles moved around clanking against each other. "I read about you in the newspaper a few weeks ago, you're terrorizing!" Though he said such a word, he smiled. "By process of elimination, ye can't be the kid of those two... Since August is dead and the other is my angel she would never. Auburn's kid ain't yo- wait, it could be metaphorical. Bill's kid. Bill, how the hell did ye get a kid like this. Keeping it metaphorical, you could be on my wife's side. Uh, her brother, what was his fuckin' name. Shit. Strong dude, devil fruit that even I couldn't stand up to as far as logistics went." Kobe shook his head and threw his hand to his forehead, "Okay, okay just stop. Stop before you have a fuckin' aneurysm and your brain malfunctions." Rubbing his eye, Kobe twirling his finger backward. "If your little angel is your little angel, then yes. Her. Though, for respect, I'd like if we did not say her name." "Damn, wait..." Vincenzo paused, his eyes slowly filled their rims with water. "Save that, shit. I have a much more important question." "Anything, son, you can ask anything." "Good, because this is gonna' take a long time." Kobe closed his eyes and lowered his head. "You said that the Xros would come to your rescue just at the moment of the Marines would think victory is theirs only to release all of Impel Down to continue the war. I'm well informed. I know about your past and just how strong and terrifying you honestly are. Even the events that led up to the situation of the Numerals and Xros. So.." he paused, "Tell me," He then brought his shackled arms up to his chest and crossed them, before lowering his body to sit in a crossed style on the ground. "When did you forsake yourself?" Vincenzo jumped as his fresh crawled down his body. He became uneasy and as such, at the very moment of Kobe's question, Vincenzo's pores opened and he became drenched in sweat. Fade to black ---- "You actually let him in Level Six just like that?" Christopher sweatted, eyeing the guards that walked alongside him on the halls of the aforementioned level. As the one responsible for the new layou of the Prison, Christopher could arrive at any level faster than anyone else. Christopher heard the chatter echoing over the truly dead halls of Level Six, god knew how much time the two had been chatting. Level Six was a level which they had also overhauled a bit in regards to appearance, for neither the ceiling nor floor could be seen. They were like a reflection of each other, but not necessarily, for it looked like ripples were produced with each step, minimal as they were. "Kobe, the Meteorologist!" Christopher slowed down his pacing, facing Kobe's back and seeing that it was Gambi Vincenzo that was inside. "I see you have taken upon yourself for a meeting with this man?" The guards stood idle quite some feet behind, Christopher approched them. "Truth be told, I'm yet to understand why you were truly allowed here, are you a subordinate to Purple Puffer?" Kobe could sense Christopher's approach and rather than turn and face him, Kobe held his arms up showing him the seastone shackles. "No, I'm a prisoner outside of his cell. Take me back daddy." Kobe said in the most sarcastic way he possibly could. "Ye think I wanna be here? I'm just repayin' a debt to Tabart and wanted to know why it is so important to protect his old fuck." With a nod, he sighed. "It ain't much I can do with these anyway. Calm yer nipples." He then pointed to Christopher's chest, "See, look at 'em, their hard through yer shirt. Keep yer harmones in check horny man, I know I'm good lookin' but my god." "Yer people said I am good to come down, or did they not inform ye well?" Kobe pointed upwards, "They aren't tellin' ye anything, sir? I dunno, but if my people were keepin' information from me, I'd feel some type of way. Should check that." "You really butchered what I said there, that's not cute..." Christopher rubbed his temples, managing a half smile while at that. Then, it just dropped and he came to face Kobe once again. "I have been thoroughly informed about the situation, part of me just can't believe it." In fact, if that was even possible, he was told as much as Devil himself was told, considering that Devil was told everything... Regardless, that was not any cute at all, so it didn't matter much in the long run. "I just request that you contact us in case of any misunderstanding with any prisoner, I'll soon be here, as it's my duty!" Normally, confiding into a Pirate would surely be herectic, but this man before him was an affiliate to Benjamin Tabart, one to be most trusted. Christopher turned to Vincenzo. "How are you faring there, Gambi Vincenzo? Have you already been fed your second meal of the day?" Blackman heard voices from afar. Rare was it that this part of hell received visitors. Especially from outsiders and family members. Which meant that this brat must have pulled some serious strings. Nevertheless, changes such as this often served as a sign that the times were about to change. Which meant they needed to prepare immediately. The muscular warrior looked at his fellow prisoner. Gambi. That old fart had bested him in several games of rock chess. He wasn't near those senile years. So a potential breakout involving him wouldn't shock Blackman at all. The only thing keeping him from smashing out of this place were those massive cuffs on his wrist. But not every battle needed to be won through violence. Hell, information often meant the difference between life and death. And so, Blackman took a deep breath and focused. Attempting to listen in on the conversation between the men. "Ye treated me good here, Vice-Warden and I've played by all the rules. You should get out of here." Vincenzo suggested, leaning up against the wall while rubbing his stomach. "A storms on the way and it ain't a calm one! Veehahahahahahahaha!" As if something clicked inside his mind, Christopher briefly glanced at the angle from which Blackman was, much to Vincenzo's side. Then, he was back to focusing on Vincenzo. "I make sure to think of you all as humanly as possible, can't keep the cycle of hate going on!" Christopher turned to Kobe, "But, even as I leave, I'll always be here! I can't be called Vice-Warden if I face no storm!" Lifting his shackled arms up, Kobe extended his index finger to point at Christopher before laying his eyes upon Vincenzo's cell. "This guy is racist." He said, jokingly in response to the fact the Vice-Warden emphasized he'd be keeping his eye on Kobe. "All tha' criminals 'ere and yer wanna keep an eye on me. Either that's racist like I said, or..." Kobe grinned wide, "Ye think I'm handsome." Shaking his head, "But let me tell yer this. I don't swing that way, fun-boy! Gonna take more than a Vice-Warden to woo me. And a much more handsomer face, aye?" Vincenzo locked his eyes back onto Kobe. In that moment of Kobe's brief exchange of words, he couldn't help but shutter once the situation honestly hit him. Though his powers were halted from being able to be used actively by the seastone cuffs, he could still utilize his immense haki to grasp the surrounding area. He looked to his left and right within the cell, Blackman on one side and Vader, who managed to remain quiet most of the time was on the other. Vader didn't talk and it often bothered Vincenzo, leading him to wonder if the revolutionary's sanity had still been in tact. Though, it was just in Vader's personality to not speak if he weren't spoken to. His family had taught him well growing up. But Vincenzo gave Vader a look that led him to sit up and ask Vincenzo, "What is it?" The former Yonko spat at Vader, "Tha' kids 'ere too, Dragon D. Dexter. I'd guess he's fightin' alongside Abel-Cain-boy. And that name Christopher said too, 'Tabart', Benjamin Tabart if I ain't mistakin'. That's," Vincenzo held up three fingers. "Dexter, Kobe, Tabart, the super rookies." Vader tilted his head, "Yeah, I read the paper when I was out." Vader said, "They were calling them the Blue Wave or something." "No no no," Vincenzo disagreed. "Different group. Much different group. Bloomers during the downfall of the Xros. Those're just three, but I bet yer ass there are more. They're called; Generation X." "Hmph," Christopher let his glare remain upon Kobe as the latter spoke, though, he himself gave Kobe no answers, merely crossing his arms behind his back. Why was Kobe even playing these games? He was already a pirate, getting on people's bad side would definitely not help his case in any way. Regardless of it, Christopher remained static. "There was a Pirate, some days ago, claiming to have been part of this Rookie Wave, but he has already passed away." Christopher nodded. "That is indeed the name of this generation of hoodlums, surpassing their former associates, they are people whom people say to have met at least one Yonko. Fearless fools." The faces of the Horsemen, Six Paths, all crossed into his mind, Christopher had seen them due to being shared information with by the Government. "Two are helping each other now, and the remaining one is fighting them. Who would have thought...?" Devil listened in. He had no other choice as every ear in this cursed hell belonged to him. In some ways, it became a conversation among different variations of himself. But this information wasn't new. Some believed that the Straw Hate Pirates belonged to the Worst Generation of pirates. But they were only the spark of a continued evolution of evil. The pirates who sailed Paradise obtained bounties far above 100m in but only a few adventures. Each wave of Supernovas shined brighter than those before. So he needed to know this. Devil read every newspaper. His eyes scanning over potential prisoners to force under his massive mind. Devil says not to worry about the supernovas. A voice whispered in Christopher's psyche. Devil says that they are chaos incarnated. Beings of selfishness. Without allegiance. Only loyal to their own flag. And this meant all the more as Devil stared through his Vice-Warden's eyes at Kobe. His bond with Benjamin was only as tight as what Benjamin could promise. They weren't like the marines. Whose duty lied in something greater than themselves. Blackman listened to the ramblings of the old man. The Blue Wave. That was the rookie generation which his brother had been grouped with. A small wave of bright up-and-coming pirates who made a considerable name for themselves throughout the early part of their journies. They weren't as grandiose as the Horseman and only recently entered the New World. But the powers they wielded were considered extremely rare. Unlike the other generations, the Blue Wave was comprised of several Logia and Mythical Zoan fruit users. Rarities in the world of Devil Fruits. So far a group of several captains to wield those powers with such efficiency became something of an omen. And the chaos they spread on the islands they landed upon was no different from the crashing of a massive blue wave. Blackman heard rumors that the Blue Wave's movements were also approaching that of the other generations. With several pirates starting wars with other supernova crews. The perfect storm for Blackman to emerge and claim his crown on the seas. Further into Hell "Clahahahahahaha!" Kobe laughed, leaning back nearly falling over and if he did, his skull would shatter upon contact with the ground. "Its gonna start! No, it's startin' already! They're comin', rumblin', and tumblin'! Ye gonna hide yer ass, or yer gonna fight. Who will emerge victorious, Vice-Warden?! Tha' Xros or the World Government." He smashed his shackles together and once he did, he riled up the rest of the prisoners on level six. "This'll be phase one! Tha' winners gonna' have the upper hand and tha' loser's gonna be lookin' for lose ends. Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do when they come for you? CLLLLLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Christopher let a very wide smile overtake his expression, he hunched his head backwards and looked at Kobe's laughing form. Still, he held his own laughter in and chose to speak. "Of course we are up to fight them with everything we got, you filthy pirate!" "F-Filthy?" Kobe asked, lowering his arms and even his gaze. "Oh, but Christopher yer gonna' regret talkin' to me like that. I've been respectful, even though I've had an outburst of laughter, yet ye disrespect me." Kobe shook his head left and right, "Ye've fucked up now, Christopher. Ye've fucked up now." "Oh pardon me, I've known that you have been addressed in far worst names, but, regardless, Meteorologist, we shall see for it." Christopher bowed ever so slightly towards Kobe's figure, seemingly closing his eyes for a fraction of a second. Devil says the Shichibukai are fighting to repel the Holiday Pirates and Dragon Pirates. The voice was calm. As if a full-fledge invasion was just another day. But would this prison be THE prison if people weren't trying to break into it at least once a year. Devil says to keep your spirit high. Justice will prevail. And the Nine Circles have been completed! Dragonic Warlords Category:EmperorSigma Category:Dal101 Category:Berserkchart486 Category:DamonDraco Category:Starving Skeleton Category:GeminiVIII Category:Dragon Lord Erin Category:Role-Plays